The Weekenders
by Evalecia
Summary: Hogwarts’ Breakfast Club. Kind of a lame title, but really, so is The Breakfast Club. Written pre-HBP, so technically AU. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Colin. Potentially HarryLuna DracoGinny. Rated for language mostly. Extended summary inside.
1. Intro and Malfoy is an Ass

**Title:** The Weekenders

**Author:** Emily

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or The Breakfast Club. I do own Professors Hines and Adams. :)

**Summary:** Hogwarts' Breakfast Club. Kind of a lame title, but really, so is The Breakfast Club. Written pre-HBP, so technically AU. Takes place Harry's 6th year. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Colin. Potentially HarryLuna DracoGinny. Rated for language mostly. More inside.

**Extended Summary:** Five students of Hogwarts are stuck inside for a Saturday detention. As they are forced to endure each other's company for nine hours, they learn more about each other and what landed them in detention to begin with, and become the most unlikliest of friends.

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction and Malfoy is an Ass**

Professor Hines looked at the students sitting unhappily in the Hogwarts library. Unhappy, no doubt, because they had to spend their Saturday here instead of in Hogsmeade with their friends. The professor had no sympathy for them. Whatever it was they had done it must have been pretty bad to earn a Saturday detention, and on a Hogsmeade weekend no less.

He had to admit it was an odd group today. Two 6th years and three 5th years: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. Professor Hines taught Newt-level Arithmancy, and though he didn't know any of the students personally, he had heard plenty about each of them from the other professors.

"Alright, delinquents," he said loud enough to cause the scrawny Creevey boy to jump in his seat, "Welcome to Saturday detention. Rules are as follows: no speaking, no eating, no moving from your seats, no sleeping, and, above all, no magic."

He began to pass out the parchment and quills he had brought along. "Today we're going to try something new. We're going to write an essay. Three feet minimum, five feet maximum. In this essay you will explain who you think you are. You have nine hours." He saw the incredulous look on each of their faces, except Lovegood's. They obviously hadn't expected to be in here quite that long.

"My classroom is right across the hall. These doors will remain open. Any tomfoolery and you will all be in even more trouble, do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded. Professor Hines nodded as well, satisfied that they would obey him. He turned on his heel and went back to his office to grade his seventh years' assignments.

Harry Potter looked around the library and sighed. Detention was such a drag. And on a Hogsmeade weekend, too! He'd had plans with his friends, but when McGonagall had given him detention, he'd just had to give his errands list to Hermione and his sweets money to Ron.

Harry had been surprised, though pleased, to see that Ginny had detention also. He had sat near her, though he sent a small smile to Luna in the desk furthest back.

Colin had been a surprise as well, but it was Malfoy that Harry had been horrified to see walk through the library doors. Nine hours with him!?! He wasn't sure he'd survive it.

Ginny Weasley slumped in her seat. As annoyed as she was that she had to spend her Saturday in the library, she was secretly glad she had gotten detention. She knew it sounded pathetic and desperate to rebel for attention, but that's exactly what she was doing. She was tired of being overlooked as "the youngest Weasley". She was more than a hair color, for crying out loud!

She was happy to see Colin and Luna – she knew both fellow 5th years fairly well. Well, of course she knew Luna, who had been at the Ministry last June... Ginny pushed thoughts of that out of her head. She had to fake a smile when Harry sat beside her. He stole a bit of her independence by being there with her. She scowled when Malfoy sat in the desk behind them, but she refused to let him ruin her day completely. He was Ron's enemy, not hers.

Draco Malfoy was not a happy wizard. He did not relish the thought of being stuck in this room with goody-two-shoes Gryffindors all day (and one Ravenclaw). He glanced around. What had these ponces done to receive detentions anyway?

Colin Creevey fidgeted in his seat and gulped audibly. He couldn't believe he had gotten detention! He was definitely charging those Hufflepuffs more for this. Even his happiness at Harry Potter's presence was dampened by his nerves. What would his parents say? They'd probably ream him about not setting a good example for his younger brother Dennis.

Luna was okay, Ginny he got along with, and Harry he idolized. But Draco Malfoy… Colin's feeling for the Slytherin prefect was nothing short of sheer terror.

Luna Lovegood looked at the faces who would be spending the day in the library with her and smiled to herself. She expected an interesting Saturday.

* * *

Luna began tapping her knuckles on her hard wooden table desk, using a code the Muggles referred to as "Morse".

Colin, in his jumpy state, was the first to investigate the strange tapping noise, and he looked around at the girl sitting directly behind him. Gradually, the other three students turned in their seats at well. They all stared as Luna continued to tap on her desk. Finally, Malfoy spoke.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

Luna looked up. "Communicating with the wood sprites trapped in my desk." Then she continued tapping.

Draco nodded as though he had expected as much. "Of course you are," he muttered sarcastically.

The pale blond turned back around to find Potter glaring at him. "Don't make fun of her," he spat.

Draco let loose his signature sneer. "So sorry, Scarhead. And when she invites me to travel to Switzerland with her to look for the Crumble-Whatever-Yaks, I'll go along, just to spare her fragile feelings. Because that's the kind of considerate, _sensitive_ guy I am."

Harry scoffed, "Why would she ever invite you anywhere, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't respond. Instead he turned to the redhead sitting next to the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die-Already. "What're you doing here, Weaselette? Tagged along to keep your boyfriend company?"

Ginny matched him sneer for sneer. "No! I didn't even know he'd be here. And he is not my boyfriend."

"No? Haven't managed to snag him yet, then?"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "That was a long time ago!"

"HEY!"

Professor Hines' voice cut across the hall.

Harry and Ginny turned to face the front once again. Everyone fell silent.

* * *

Draco looked across at the blond kid squirming in his seat. "Hey, you." The boy's eyes widened when he realized that Draco was speaking to him. "You gotta go to the loo or something?" When he frantically shook his head Draco said, "Then sit still, for Merlin's sake."

While the kid tried to stop moving, even making his breaths shallower, Draco studied him. He seemed slightly familiar… "Hey, I know you!" Draco grinned. "You're that Creevey kid."

Colin looked even more frightened. "Uh, y-yeah. That's me."

Draco smirked maliciously. "You're the Gryff the 'Puffs paid to get photos of the Gryffindor girls in the showers!"

Colin turned beet red, as did Ginny.

"You WHAT?" she shrieked.

Colin shifted to face her quickly, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't get any of you, I swear!"

"You better not have!"

Draco laughed out loud. "You really don't have any of the she-weasel, Creevey? I'd pay top galleon for one."

Ginny turned her Weasley temper on him. "You pig!"

Draco put on a serious face. "Hey! That's Mr. Pig to you, Weasley." He turned back to Colin on his left. "So, you got caught, is that it? That's why you're here?"

The younger boy nodded. "Professor Adams saw me exchanging them with the Hufflepuffs. He confiscated all the rest of the photos and gave me detention."

"What do you think he did with the photos?" Luna spoke for the first time.

Colin shrugged. "Maybe he burned them or something."

Both Harry and Draco snorted (though somehow Draco can make even a snort sound aristocratic). "You said it was Professor Adams that took them?" Harry confirmed.

Creevey nodded.

"Then he definitely didn't burn them," Draco contributed. "They're probably hanging on the wall by his bed." Draco laughed.

Harry glared at his arch-nemesis (besides Voldemort, and maybe Snape, he supposed) and said, "It's not funny Malfoy! That pervert is invading all of the Gryffindor girls' privacy!"

Draco smirked. "Sounds pretty fucking hilarious to me."

Harry jumped up from his seat, reaching for his wand, and Draco did the same. Ginny beat them both, however. She pointed her wand at Malfoy. "Put it away, Malfoy." He growled but did as he was told. "You too, Harry!" Harry gave her a look, but put his wand back in his robes nonetheless.

"You." Draco looked at her as she continued. "You need to shut up. There are four other people in this room, not just you." She turned to Harry. "You need to chill. There's nothing we can do about the fact that some perverted old man has Colin's pictures. If Malfoy finds that funny, well, nothing _you_ say is going to change his opinion. Now both of you sit down and shut the hell up!"

The boys both shuffled back to their desks and sat, pouting slightly.

The quiet didn't last long.

"While we're on the subject," Draco said, "What did Saint Potter do to land himself in such a lowly position such as detention anyway? Forget to shine his halo?"

Harry didn't even deign to face him as he replied, "Just shut your bloody mouth, Malfoy. You know absolutely nothing about me."

Ginny did turn, truly curious, to look at Malfoy, "What did _you_ do?"

"Probably some chore for Daddy."

Malfoy glared at the Boy Wonder's back. "That's what you think, Potter? How 'bout giving us an example, then."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I don't have any idea what your twisted father is thinking." He paused for a moment. "Now that I think of it, he must be pretty depressed, being surrounded by the Azkaban dementors all the time."

Malfoy didn't seem affected by Harry's pathetic barb. He ignored him and turned to Ginny. "If you must know, I'm here for thrashing a poor, _defenseless_ seventh year." The sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Really? What for?" Ginny's voice was still laden with genuine curiosity.

Malfoy looked at her suspiciously for a moment, but then he shrugged, "He was running his mouth and I didn't like some of the stuff he was saying. He's a prick anyway, he deserved it."

"Who was it?"

"Damon Flint."

"Oh. He is a prick."

Harry spun around, "But he's a Slytherin!"

Malfoy scoffed, "Never said he wasn't."

Harry was the one looking suspicious now. "Why would you fight with a Slytherin?"

"I already said," Malfoy was annoyed, "He was being a bloody jackass."

"But… he's a Slytherin!"

"What's your _point_, Potty?"

Colin shockingly interrupted, "I think he's just surprised that you would wail on someone from your own house."

"Well that's pretty bleeding screwed up." He turned back to Potter, "You never been annoyed with someone from your house?"

"Well, yeah… but I thought you Slytherins were all the same," Harry finally admitted.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Well, obviously not."

They all fell into silence once again.

* * *

"Is anyone else as hella bored as I am?"

Malfoy, naturally, was the first one to speak. Everyone ignored him.

No one noticed that he had pulled out his wand until the library doors suddenly shut.

"Open the door, Malfoy!"

"Shut up, Potter."

"Open the door!"

"Shut up, Potter!"

"Why don't you open the bloody door?"

"Why don't you, Ginger? Are you a witch or aren't you?"

"She doesn't know the spell, Malfoy; just open the door."

"You don't know that I don't know the spell!"

"Look, could you two just shut your Gryffindor mouths for once? I know what I'm doing."

"No you bloody well don't."

"Just shut the fuck up, Pothead!"

"DAMMIT!"

They stopped speaking as the voice of Professor Hines came, slightly muffled, through the thick door. The next second, he entered the library.

"Why are these doors closed?"

No one said anything. He looked to Colin. "Why are these doors closed?"

Colin glanced at Malfoy who just barely shook head in warning. "We were just sitting here, like we're supposed to."

Unfortunately, Professor Hines had seen the quick look. "Mr. Malfoy, give me your wand."

"Why?"

"Give me your wand!"

Draco spread his arms, "I didn't shut the doors! Just ask Weasley!" He didn't know if Ginny would lie for him, but he hoped she would.

"Well, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny hesitated for a millisecond, though her indecision did not show on her face. "I don't know how the doors closed, Professor. It wasn't Malfoy."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. "They just closed, sir."

Professor Hines still looked skeptical, but he dropped it. He walked to the door and attempted to prop it open.

He pointed towards Harry and gestured for him to come to the doors. "Harry Potter, get up here!"

As Harry left his seat, Draco said with false incredulity, "Why does Harry get to get up? If he gets up... we'll all get up... it'll be anarchy!" When everyone simply ignored him, he added, "It's out of my hands."

With Harry's help, Professor Hines attempted to drag over a nearby suit of armor to hold the heavy wooden doors open.

"That's very clever, sir," Draco piped up again. "But I don't believe the thin metal will be strong enough."

Harry and the professor let go of the suit of armor. With a resounding cacophony of clashes and bangs, the door closed, dismantling the armor and scattering the various components all over both the hallway and the library entrance.

"BUGGER! Potter, go sit back down!"

No matter what spell or physical object Professor Hines attempted, however, the doors closed every time.

"Eh, Tracey?" When the professor looked up red-faced, Malfoy said, "Excuse me—Professor? Have you considered that perhaps it was Peeves that shut the door?"

The professor's face clouded, "Peeves! Of course!" He left the room, only to stick his head back in a moment later, "No monkey business! Just because the doors are closed doesn't mean the rules don't still apply!" Then he disappeared into the halls once again.

When he was gone, Draco smiled. "Hey, thanks for backing me up, Potter. Never thought I'd see the day."

Harry scowled. "I only did it because I'm tired of watching the volume level of my voice okay? This day will be easier with the door closed."

Malfoy shrugged. "Not exactly a you're-welcome-Draco, but I'll take what I can get."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's the first part! I've got more written, tell me what you think of the beginning, and I'll update in a couple of days. I included my favorite line from The Breakfast Club... I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about. ;-] R&R please!


	2. A Hallway Venture

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Standard disclaimers apply. I got the years of Lily and James Potters' Hogwarts attendants from Harry Potter Wiki.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Hallway Venture**

"Hey Gin, have you been practicing with Katie and Dean? We need to be ready for the match next week."

Ginny nodded. "We've been getting together for a couple hours before dinner the last few days. Ron even joined us once. I think we've got that new formation down now."

"SHH, Gin!" Harry hissed. He looked pointedly toward Malfoy. "Careful what you say around the enemy."

Malfoy didn't look up from the large tome on his lap. He sighed, "Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Potter. I wasn't even listening until you started doing snake impressions. _SSSHHHH_!" he teased.

"What's that you're looking at?" Ginny asked.

The pale boy smirked. "Old Hogwarts annuals. You wouldn't believe some of the fashions wizards and witches used to wear. Look at this!"

He held the book up and turned it on his lap so that she could see. Almost every student in the rows of photos was sporting a large fake wart on his or her nose. "1872: The Year of the Wart," Draco snickered.

Harry had a pensive look on his face. "Where did you find that?"

Malfoy continued to flip through the annual as he answered. "Where do you think, Scarhead? There's a whole section on the history of Hogwarts over near the biographies."

Harry left and returned with seven annuals of his own.

"What years are those, Harry?"

"1971 thru '78."

A look of understanding filled Ginny's face. "Ah."

Malfoy looked up. "What's so special about those years?"

"That was when Harry's parents attended Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

Harry didn't say anything, as he was already flipping through the pages, searching for mention of Lily Evans or James Potter.

Draco sniffed disinterestedly but then grinned. "Hey, let me see one of those—I want to find an embarrassing photo of Snape!"

Ginny snorted and passed him 1975. "Can't be much worse than how he looks at present."

Malfoy smirked and opened the annual. "We'll see."

It was quiet as the two boys flipped through the age-worn pages of their respective books. The only sound was the scratch of Ginny's quill on her parchment, where she'd begun to doodle a caricature of the greasy Potions Master.

The silence was broken, surprisingly, by Luna. "Tom Riddle was really quite handsome, wasn't he?"

Both Harry and Ginny's heads snapped up in surprised horror at Luna's casual mention of Lord Voldemort's younger self. Colin looked confused and Draco asked, "Who?"

Luna turned her large protuberant blue eyes on the Slytherin. "Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort."

Draco nearly fell off his chair. "Are you saying you know who the Dark Lord was before he was… the Dark Lord?"

"Of course," Luna replied. "Doesn't everyone?"

Draco looked around at Harry for confirmation. The look on the Boy Who Lived's face seemed to convince him, for he got up and walked back to Luna's seat to look over her shoulder.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "He was quite the handsome bloke in school, wasn't he?" He raised one pale eyebrow, "Wonder what happened."

Harry finally spoke. "I guess when you surrender your soul, you give up your good looks too," he said darkly.

Malfoy looked up and opened his mouth to reply, but closed it suddenly. Then he opened it again and said, "What's wrong with you, Weasley? You've gone as green as a fresh-pickled toad."

Ginny was indeed looking sick and Harry asked concernedly, "You okay, Gin?"

She nodded determinedly, fighting down the feeling of nausea. "I'm fine. Can we please just change the subject?"

Draco seemed confused, but sat again in his own seat and resumed his search for young Severus Snape without comment.

* * *

By 11:30, the five students in Saturday detention were bored out of their skulls.

Ginny was tying and retying her Gryffindor tie with her wand. Harry had pulled a snitch out of his pocket and was letting it go and catching it lethargically. Colin had started on his essay, to much scoffing from Malfoy, who was shuffling and reshuffling a pack of Wizard's Playing Cards. Every now and then he'd play a quick game of Goblin Run with himself. Luna was writing 'Hermione Granger was here' on the inside of the front covers of a large stack of library books.

When she had finished the last one, Luna looked at the other bored students. Though she hadn't said much all day, she'd had a swell time listening to the others' conversations and/or arguments. Bored herself, she began to whistle.

Draco was the first to recognize the tune, and, as _Weasley is Our King_'s creator, he joined in. Colin was next, and then Ginny and even Harry began whistling it absentmindedly. Soon they'd struck up a rousing orchestra of the song that filled the room.

Their chorus cut off abruptly as the door swung open and Professor Hines strode in. "Lunchtime, rule breakers. You have exactly one hour to eat." He turned to leave.

Harry raised his hand, but spoke without waiting to be called on, "Er, Professor Hines? Isn't lunch being provided for us? We didn't bring anything."

He turned around. "Why would it be provided?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Maybe because this is a _boarding school_, and _all_ meals are provided?"

"We aren't in possession of any food, sir. We couldn't have brought our own anyway," Ginny added.

Harry stood in his seat. "I'll go down to the kitchens and get us some things, Professor," he offered.

"Oh-ho, eager to leave, aren't you, Mr. Potter?" Professor Hines looked rather proud to have foiled Harry's dastardly plans. "You," he pointed to Ginny, "and you," he pointed to Draco, "go to the kitchen and tell the house elves to put together five sack lunches."

"Yes, sir," they both said and hurried out the door before he could change his mind.

Draco and Ginny walked through the halls silently side by side. Their footsteps echoed in the strangely quiet corridors. Only the third years and up were in Hogsmeade; shouldn't the first and second years be running around?

Dismissing the thought, Draco turned to the 16-year-old. "So, I told you my story. What did _you_ do to get detention?"

Ginny figured that fair was fair, so she answered, "I asked Snape who had shoved the ten foot wand up his ass."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and then he burst out laughing. A hearty, sincere laugh.

Ginny watched him with a smile. "I've never heard you laugh before," she told him, "Not unless you were being condescending."

Draco shrugged and didn't say anything.

"I like it."

He looked at her strangely. "You like what?"

"Your laugh. It's nice."

Draco snorted, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and they continued their trek to the kitchens.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the library, Colin had fallen asleep and Harry had moved to sit beside Luna. She had stolen Draco's cards and challenged him to a game of Lucky Hippogriffs. They began to chat as they played, Harry realizing he hadn't spoken to Luna much since the incident at the Ministry the previous June.

"Are you and your dad going to Sweden this summer?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. I've been thinking of inviting Malfoy to go along."

When Harry's head shot up in surprise, Luna laughed her soft tinkling giggle. "I'm kidding, Harry."

Harry laughed with her. "I didn't know you'd been listening to us."

"Oh, yes," Luna said. "It's very entertaining."

They played quietly for a few minutes, the only sound coming from Colin in the form of light snores.

"Say, Luna," Harry began. "Why are you in detention?"

Luna shrugged and averted her eyes. "I just had nothing better to do."

Harry could tell that she was lying, but he didn't press the issue.

"What about you, Harry?"

He was saved from answering by the return of Ginny and Malfoy.

Draco woke Colin, none too gently, and gave him one of the brown paper bag lunches put together by the house elves. Each bag was labeled specifically for one of them, the elves being blessed with the knowledge of every student's favorite foods.

Colin's lunch was fairly average: PB&J, apple juice, chicken soup, and an orange. Harry was pleased to find treacle tart in his. Ginny had chicken salad and still-warm bread. Draco's lunch was much fancier than all of theirs, but at least void of snails and fish eggs. It was what Luna's lunch bag contained, though, that drew their attention.

From her bag, she pulled out pomegranate juice, egg whites, and a radish-pickle-onion sandwich.

Draco's pointed nose wrinkled as she took a large bite.

"Luna…" Ginny asked with a disgusted look on her face. "What… _why_ are you eating that?"

"To protect myself from the were-thylacines," she replied as though it should be obvious. She then took another big bite.

The boys just turned away slowly, still a bit unbelieving of what they'd just seen and heard.

* * *

Draco slowly and silently opened the library door with practiced ease. He looked across at Professor Hines' classroom and saw that it was empty. Motioning to the others that the coast was clear, he crept out into the hall. Out of the door behind him came Ginny, Harry, Colin, and Luna. The five marched down the hall in single file.

"How do you know where Hines went?" Colin asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't," Draco replied, not even attempting to keep his voice down.

"Then how do you know when he'll be back?" Colin persisted.

"I don't."

"Then why are we risking getting caught?"

"You'll see."

"Where—"

"If you ask me one more question, Gryffindork, I'm beating the shit out of you."

Colin shut up.

Harry pulled even with Ginny and whispered to her, "Why _are_ we going along with Malfoy?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because there's nothing else to do."

They followed him all the way down to the dungeons and paused before the wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco said the password under his breath and told them to wait there.

Not five minutes later he returned with a frustrated look on his face. "Damn house elves must have taken it!"

"Taken what?" Ginny asked.

"My Firewhiskey!"

Colin's voice cracked as he said, "Firewhiskey? We broke the rules and came all the way down here for _Firewhiskey_?"

"Nobody made you come, Creevey," Malfoy snarled.

Suddenly Harry said, "Follow me."

They did, Draco somewhat reluctantly. They walked for a while before coming to a stop in front of Beatrice the Benevolent's statue.

Harry knelt before it and pulled the name plate of the stone foundation out like a drawer, revealing it to be stocked with three bottles of Firewhiskey.

As he passed the bottles to the others, Draco couldn't help but say, "Well, well, well. Golden Boy's got a secret stash."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" But Draco seemed impressed.

Draco began to lead the way back to the library when they suddenly heard footsteps around the corner. They quickly ducked behind a tapestry.

It was Filch. He shuffled by them grumbling to himself about Peeves and broken doors. The five rule-breakers' eyes widened. Filch knew that they had detention! If he was on his way to fix the library door and they weren't there…

"Run," Draco whispered.

They took off in the direction Filch had come from. As they ran Draco panted, "If we take a left at the painting of the sleeping dragon and then head up to the third floor to use Marta the Mysterious' secret passage-way we should get back before he does." The others nodded their consent and ran harder.

As they were climbing the staircase to the third floor, they felt sudden movement below them. The stairs were changing position!

"Shit!"

When the steps finally settled, they climbed to the new landing and attempted to get their bearings.

Ginny had an idea. "Harry! Do you have the Map with you?"

Harry nodded and pulled the rolled parchment from inside his sock. He activated the Marauder's Map and searched intently for Filch. He was right below the library. Then he looked for their own dots and groaned. "We're on the other side of the castle!"

Draco grabbed the map away from him and studied it carefully. "Okay, if we head back downstairs and cut through the Great Hall—"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "The last time you tried to tell us where to go, it was a disaster. Well, we're not listening to you any more! We're going this way—come on, guys."

He headed down the corridor, Colin and Ginny following after him. Luna began to go as well; she turned and looked at Draco beseechingly. He rolled his eyes and followed the others.

They had been running hard for a couple of minutes when Harry ran around a corner and skidded to a stop. "Wait a minute," he said, looking around, "This isn't right…"

Ginny looked at the map. "We were supposed to turn right two lefts ago!" She looked again. "And Filch is right down the hall from the library!"

"Way to go, Scarface!"

"Screw you, Malfoy!"

"Screw _you_," Ginny said, eyes blazing, "Why didn't you listen to Draco?"

"We're busted," Colin whimpered.

"No," Draco said suddenly. "Just me."

They looked at him, confused.

"Malfoy…"

"No, Potter, why don't you just shut up once and let someone else play the hero, eh?" Draco shoved his bottle of Firewhiskey into Colin's arms. "Hold this." He performed a Sonorus charm on himself, and then he started sprinting down the halls, singing at the top of his lungs:

"HIS EYES ARE AS GREEN AS A FRESH PICKLED TOAD,

HIS HAIR IS AS DARK AS A BLACKBOARD…!"

He turned the corner and was lost from sight. The remaining four watched the Map with bated breath. The Filch dot seemed to pause for a moment… and then it turned and began moving in the opposite direction!

They didn't take the time to celebrate, just booked it back to the library.

* * *

**A/N 2:** YES! I FINALLY UPLOADED CHAPTER TWO! I know, I know, I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find much time to write because I was out of state, and then I didn't think it was long enough so I had to think of things to add, and then my friend who I haven't seen since Christmas came to visit... yes, yes, lame excuses, I know.

**Reviews = Motivation = Faster Updates :)**


End file.
